


Beauty and the Geek

by erose614



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erose614/pseuds/erose614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Emmett reconnect after years of not speaking. One-shot. SLASH! Includes smut! All-human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Geek

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing Twilight related, I just like to play around with the characters a bit.
> 
> This being my first slash fic, I was very nervous and asked quite a few people to look it over for me. So thank you to my beautiful pre-readers, BookwormBaby2580, Jasper's Woman, Blazed Toker, and Frankielynn. And to my amazing beta, AJasperForMe, thank you so much for making this all pretty for me. I love you all!

Jasper POV

It was two o'clock by the time my weekly Friday conference call was over; I ran down to the lobby where the small café was located. The first thing I noticed after I walked in the entryway was Emmett McCarty. He was sitting in the corner of the room, his dark brown hair cut short and his hulking muscled frame hidden under his clothes, as well as the adorable, black-framed glasses resting on his nose covering the clearest blue eyes, I'd ever seen.

Emmett McCarty.

I had known Emmett since we had gone to preschool together, though we hadn't hung out since we were teenagers. When high school started, I joined the football and baseball teams, while he started getting into computers. We hadn't spoken much since freshman year, always busy with our own things and just growing apart. When Emmett came out in his sophomore year, it was a shock to everyone. That was when my interest in him took off. I had always had a connection with him; we were best friends when we were young, always hanging out. When I started to feel attracted to him, I started pulling away, afraid of my feelings toward him.

We went to colleges on opposite sides of the country, me on the west coast, him in east coast. When his dad passed away right after senior year, Emmett gave up his dream job in order move back to Washington and help out his mom and five younger siblings. When I heard he was back in town, I talked to my boss at the business firm I worked for, and he offered Emmett a job working in the IT department. I made sure no one but myself and my boss knew it was me that got him the job.

I had come out in college, only having a few relationships and more one-night stands than anybody, including myself, was really all that comfortable with. So, every day I watched Emmett from afar, trying to find the courage to talk with him; every day I would chicken out again.

"Jasper, are you ok?" I hear a voice call out to me. I turn to see the object of my affection behind me looking at me with a concerned expression. How long had I been lost in my thoughts?

~~BG~~

Emmett POV

There he was, Jasper Whitlock. I had been in love with him since we were kids. He was later than usual, dressed in his 'dress down Friday' jeans and a sweater instead of the regular suit and tie.

God! I loved him in a suit and tie.

He always looked incredible, with his light brown, almost dark blonde hair falling over his forehead, his gorgeous green eyes, his amazing body that I could just imagine fitting perfectly against mine.

He was standing there inside the door just staring into space. Ever since I started working here, I have waited each day just to see that man. He was the reason I stayed here. When I moved back to Washington, it was to help out my mom with my siblings, but after a few years, she got everything under control. Only my two little sisters were left at home now, the four boys, including myself were all in college or working and living in apartments. I had been offered better jobs everywhere, but I held out, hoping to see this man every day. Waiting for him to finally realize how much I wanted him, how much he wanted me, and to come after me.

I couldn't figure out what he was doing, though. Why was he just standing there? I got out of my chair, throwing away my garbage, and walked up to him. "Jasper, are you ok?"

He shook his head slightly before looking at me. "Um…" I saw the flash of recognition in his eyes before they turned dark and the desire seeped in to them. "Umm…I'm fine. Thanks, Em." He said finally, using my nickname from when we were kids.

I looked into his eyes, letting the desire wash over me. I watched as his eyes ran down my neck, over my shoulders, down the planes of my stomach, and landing on the bulge forming in my pants. His eyes flashed back to mine and a smirk formed on those oh, so kissable lips.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go back to work. I'll see you later." I said, walking around him and out the door.

~~BG~~

Two hours later, everyone was packing up their stuff, getting ready to head home. Being the head computer specialist, I was always the last one to leave, which I didn't really mind. The silence was nice and made working easier. I was lost in my work when the phone across the room started ringing. I looked at the clock as I walked to the desk, noticing it was well after closing time, and that everybody should be gone by now.

"Tech Services, this is Emmett."

"Emmett? Um, it's Jasper. Are you busy?"

"Not really, I should probably head out soon. It's later than I thought it was."

I heard Jasper let out a nervous laugh before taking a deep breath.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"

"What? Jasper, I didn't understand you. Can you repeat that a little slower?"

"Em, would you like to go out with me?"

My heart stopped for a moment. Was he serious? He wanted to go out with me?

"When do you want to go?" I asked, trying to be as passive as I could.

"Um, well tonight, if you're free."

I felt the smile spread across my face, nodding my head slightly, before realizing he couldn't actually see me. "Yes. I would like that very much."

"Great. Um, give me about five minutes, and I'll come down and get you.

"Ok, I'll finish up quick. See you in a few."

Hanging up the phone, I ran to the computer I had been working on, getting it cleaned up and sticking it on the shelf. Running to the bathroom, I cleaned myself up a bit before walking back to the main room, grabbing my jacket and messenger bag before locking the door and waiting for Jasper.

~~BatG~~

Jasper POV

I couldn't believe I actually found the courage to ask him out. When I turned to look at him at the café, my thoughts went wild. I could see the desire in his eyes mirroring my own; that was what did it. I spent the next three hours attempting to work but only managing to think about Emmett. Checking the time quickly, I grabbed my briefcase and coat and headed to the elevator. My nerves jumped into hyperdrive when the doors opened, and I pushed the button marked 2, where Emmett worked.

He was waiting for me outside the door to his office, looking as gorgeous as always, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Hey, so where would you like to go?"

"I was actually going to ask you." I said with a laugh. "Is there anything you're in the mood for?"

"Um, actually a beer and a burger sounds really good right now."

I laughed at his passive attitude, looking him in the eyes. "You want a burger and beer? I'm offering to get anything, and you want a burger and beer?"

"That's what I'm craving." I could see the tinge of humor in his eyes as he took in my reaction.

"Ok, this time we'll go out for burgers and beer. Next time though, we're going somewhere nice." I suddenly cringed, realizing what I just said. I was planning for a next date when we hadn't even gone on a first date. We hadn't talked anything over. Hadn't discussed what this was for each of us.

I looked back, seeing him try to fight the huge grin I knew would be stretched across his face. I had seen that look many times when we were young; like when we had almost been caught setting the neighbor's cat on fire.

We walked down to the car garage in silence. I turned to him and asked, "Do you want to meet me somewhere? Or maybe drop your car off and we can take one vehicle?"

"Um, I actually walked to work. I only live a few blocks away."

"Oh, well then, let's go." I walk toward my car with Emmett trailing behind me. "So where would you like to go?"

"There are a few sports bars that I like to go to, or if you'd rather be able to talk, we can try Applebee's."

"Applebee's it is."

~~BG~~

We spent dinner talking about ourselves, catching up on what had been going on in each other's lives, getting to know one another again. I insisted on paying, even though Emmett wasn't happy about it. We walked out to the car, getting in and sitting in silence for a few moments.

"So, um…" I paused, feeling more nervous than I could remember ever feeling.

"Do you want to have a drink at my place, Jazz?" Emmett asked.

I turned to him, noticing the gleam of excitement in his eyes. "Yeah, I would," I said, nodding.

He gave me directions to his house, which was only about three blocks away from work. It was a nice little two-bedroom house with a big backyard. After living in apartments my whole life, seeing this quaint little house stirred something in me, something domestic.

"So what'll it be? I've got beer, or we can break out the scotch." Emmett called, leading me into the house.

I followed him into the kitchen, the sight of him reaching for the glasses on the top cabinet, the muscles in his shoulders flexing under the tight sweater. I don't know what came over me, it was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. Before I knew it, I was standing next to him, grabbing his hips and turning him to face me.

"Wha—" Emmett attempted to say before my mouth was on his, effectively cutting him off.

The kiss started off slow but quickly heated. I pushed him against the counter, fully pressing my body into his. I could feel his length harden in his jeans as I rubbed my hips against his. I pulled back for a moment, removing his glasses and setting them aside. I grabbed the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head, leaving only the wife-beater tank underneath. I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his arms, linking our fingers together before looking back into his eyes.

~~BG~~

Emmett POV

Jasper was staring into my eyes; I could see the green darken. I let one of his hands go and wiggled my way out from between him and the counter, hearing him let out a soft moan brought a smile to my face. I turned away and started walking down the hall to my bedroom, pulling him along behind me. Walking into my bedroom, I let go of his hand and pulled off my tank before turning to face him. I watched as he perused my body, taking in the muscles that I always hid under layers of clothing.

I walked to him, tugging on his sweater, pulling it up and over his head, mussing up his hair. I grabbed the simple gray t-shirt he had underneath and pulled that off as well. I pulled him toward the bed, running my hands down his body, loosening the belt and unbuttoning his jeans.

Jasper reversed our positions, pushing me down on the bed and crawling over me. I grabbed his face, bringing it down to mine, kissing him. I could feel his tongue running along the seam of my lips, silently begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in, dueling with my own. His hands made their way down to my jeans. He opened the fly and pulled down the zipper, slipping his hand down the front. His large hand wrapped around my length through my boxers, running up and down as much as he could with my jeans still on. He pulled his mouth away from mine, running his nose along my cheek, and moving down towards my neck. Kissing and licking down, his cool breath blowing over the damp skin, making it pebble.

Jasper pulled away, moving his hands to my hips, "Lift up for me." He pulled down my jeans, leaving my boxers in place for the moment, and removing my pants as well as my shoes and socks.

"My turn. You are far too overdressed." I said, spinning him onto the bed and hovering over him. I pulled his jeans off his hips, kissing my way down his stomach as I went. I pulled off his shoes and socks, then finally his jeans. I ran my hands up his legs slowly, tickling the back of his knees and up his thighs, stopping just at the edge of his boxers. I placed kisses along his thighs, running my hands up and over to his hips, grabbing the waistband.

"Is this okay?" I whisper up to him.

Jasper lifted his head, looking over his body to me, "It is beyond ok. You don't know how long I've been wanting this."

I could see the truth in his eyes as he stared at me. I pulled at his boxers, freeing his impressive length.

"Move farther up the bed," I commanded as I freed him of his last stitch of clothing.

When he was up on the pillows, I crawled up on the bed, placing kisses along his body. I reached his mouth, pressing mine tightly to his, wrapping my hand around his length. His grunt turned into a moan as I started pumping. I moved my lips down his neck, over his chest, nibbling lightly on his nipples before working my way down to his hips, licking the natural 'v'. I followed the small trail of hair from his belly button down. I licked around the tip once, hearing the whimper come from Jasper's throat before taking him in my mouth and licking the underside of his cock while working him further and further down my throat. It was Heaven to finally be with him; to feel his cock sliding in and out of my mouth, tasting the salty sweetness that was purely Jasper.

"Em, Baby. You need to come up here. I want to be inside you."

I pulled away from him, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a condom and lube. I set them on the bed next to me before turning over to face him. Jasper wrapped his hand around my head, pulling me into a kiss. His hands made their way down, grabbing my boxers and pulling them off.

"Turn over for me." Jasper commanded.

I flipped onto my stomach, pulling my knees up and to the sides, opening myself up to him. I heard the cap of the lube snap open only a moment before I felt the cool liquid spill over my backside. I felt Jasper's hand there, rubbing circles around my tight, puckered hole; his other hand was on my back, rubbing up and down in soothing strokes.

When he pressed the first finger in, I tensed slightly.

"Shhh, Em. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." Jasper leaned over me, never stopping his motions. He kissed up my back, stopping at my neck and sucking lightly.

~~BG~~

Jasper POV

God! This was driving me crazy. I knew this was more than sex for me but I couldn't help but need some friction. I finally had Emmett sufficiently prepped; I removed my fingers from his body and grabbed the condom.

I rolled the condom on quickly before leaning back over him. "Do you want to stay like this? Or do you want to move?" I said, between kisses over his broad shoulders.

"Like this for now." I heard him say breathlessly.

"Ok." I said, kissing his cheek one more time before pushing off of him and sitting up on my knees. I grabbed my swollen, condom-wrapped cock and placed it at his entrance, easing myself in. "Oh, God!"

"Uhh…"

I stayed there, with only the head of my dick inside him, letting him adjust and my breathing to slow.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to keep going?" I asked.

"Yes, you feel so good. It's been too long, but I'm ok now."

I leaned over him again, laying my chest against his back, kissing his neck. I pushed in a little further, slowly letting him get used to my size. When I was fully in him, my hips pressed tightly against his backside, I stopped and let him adjust again.

"Emmett…You feel so good wrapped around me. You're so tight and hot."

"Mmmm…" He groaned at my words, pushing back into me.

Taking this as the ok to move, I sat up a little and started to pull out, starting off with a slow, measured pace letting us both get used to each other. It didn't last long though before we were both pounding into each other. I spread his legs wider, lifting his torso back to me, changing the angle.

"OH, FUCK!" Emmett yelled, as my thrusts rubbed along that special spot inside of him.

"Touch yourself, Em. I can't hold out much longer. You feel too good."

I held him tight against my body, one arm around his stomach, the other around his chest as he grabbed a hold of himself, stroking furiously. He wrapped his other arm behind me, holding the back of my head. I turned to face him, kissing and nipping at his neck until he turned to me, capturing my lips. I crept my hand down lower on his stomach, feeling the base of his cock and the skin tugging with the movements of his hand. I moved my hand lower, grabbing his balls and tugging on them lightly.

That was all he needed. I could feel the spurts of hot cum all over my wrist; the tightening in his body pulled me over the edge. I pulled out of him carefully, removing the condom and tying it off. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Emmett lazily pointed to one of the doors in the room. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the door. I threw away the condom and found a washcloth and towel. I cleaned myself up quickly and took them both out to Emmett. I walked up to the bed, taking in his almost sleeping form. I gently wiped him down and then dried him off as he lay there watching me. I walked back to the bathroom setting the towel and washcloth in the hamper and walked back out to the bedroom.

"Are you gonna leave now?" I heard him whisper dejectedly.

"Do you want me to?" I hadn't planned on leaving. I knew this was more than a one-time deal. I wanted him. I wanted to be a part of his life.

"No," he whispered again, barely audible.

I walked over to the bed, pulling the covers down and getting under them. I pulled myself close behind his body, spooning him, and holding him tightly to me.

"Good, because I really didn't want to leave. I've missed you." I say quietly.

"I've missed you too." He turned his face to mine, kissing me lightly. When the kiss broke, Emmett turned away again, cuddling back into me. We were touching at every point from my arms wrapped around him, his hand linked with mine to our feet, which were tangled together.

We fell asleep like that, wrapped tightly together.


End file.
